


Gonna Give You The Tour Of Your Life

by tomlinbum



Series: Peter Pan aka Louis Tomlinson [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Blow Jobs, Disney World, Flirting, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, harry is a dad, louis is peter pan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinbum/pseuds/tomlinbum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry brings his son, Josh, to meet Peter Pan at Disney World for his birthday. Who would have known that Peter Pan was so bloody fit and an extreme flirt?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gonna Give You The Tour Of Your Life

**Author's Note:**

> hi so this is a short Peter Pan smut fic thingy that i threw together for my step sister Jaden. (creds to her because she gave me the idea while we were in Disney World waiting in line to meet Peter Pan)  
> ps im making this a series ok bye

It was Harry’s first time in Disney World and he knew how much this trip meant to his son, Josh, but he absolutely had no idea where the fuck he was going.

He had gotten directions from someone that was passing by on how to get to where Peter Pan would be doing signings, since Josh only really wanted to go to Magic Kingdom to meet Peter Pan. He was so excited to meet the boy who never grows up that he dressed as a replica of the boy.

“Daddy, are we going see Peter Pan?” Josh asked as Harry frustratingly looked down at his map for the fourth time in the last five minutes.

“Yes, baby, Daddy’ll bring you to meet Peter Pan. Daddy just needs to figure out where to go, yeah? I promised I would bring you, you’ve just got to be patient with me, yeah?” Harry replied, finding where he was on the map and finally finding out where to go to meet Peter Pan.

Once he had gotten to the Peter Pan signing section, he noticed that the line was extremely long. He hoped Josh could be patient enough and wait for his turn.

It only took ten minutes for the line to move and finally he and Josh were at the very front, walking up to Peter Pan. The man dressed as Peter Pan was extremely attractive, was Harry’s first thought when coming face to face with the young man.

Peter Pan looked up, smiling at Harry and then looked to Josh, giving him a look of shock.

“You’re dressed like me… but I’m me! You’re an imposter!” Peter yelled, drawing his sword, “We must duel!”

Josh giggled, “No, no! I’m just Josh! Daddy says I’m too young to play with swords, he says I might hurt myself or someone else.”

Peter nods, picking his sword up, “You scared me for a moment there, buddy. How old are you, Josh?”

Josh holds up four fingers on one hand and one on the other, smiling, “This many! Daddy says that’s five!”

Peter smiles, “Five years old? Wow! Is this your first time being here?”

Josh nods, “Daddy flew us all the way from England because he promised to bring me to meet Peter Pan, and now I’ve met you! All because I’ve got a great Daddy.”

Peter looks up at Harry and gives him a smile, “That is right, Josh. You’ve got a great Daddy. Can I talk to your Daddy for a minute? Just us two?”

Josh nods and he turns around, looking at everyone passing by.

“So, this is your first time here, yeah?” the man asks. Harry nods.

“Yeah, and I’ve got no clue where I’m going. My sister came with us but she’s got a little girl and she wanted to go meet Ariel so they ditched us. It took me thirty minutes to find you. Thank Christ I did, too, because I couldn’t handle Josh being upset with me,” Harry replies.

The man smiles, “Well, I’ve got my break in a while, I could show you around? If your sister wouldn’t mind watching Josh for a while, that is.”

“That seems like a pretty nice thing to do,” Harry says, eyes narrowing in confusion. Why would this bloke want to show him around when he could be doing something fun on his break?

Louis smiles, “Okay, you’ve caught me. I think you’re fit and this is my way to get your number.”

Harry laughs, “You really think I’m fit?”

“Yeah,” Louis nods, “I’m probably way out of line here, though, because you’ve got a kid and all, but you can’t blame a bloke for trying, especially not if it’s with someone so bloody fit like you.”

Harry can’t really help the giggle that escapes him, but jeez he wish he could have if it could have helped him seem more like an adult and not a stupid little school girl with a crush on the most popular bloke in school.

“I’ll – um, I’ll call her and see if she wouldn’t mind coming get Josh,” Harry says and Josh turns around at the mention of his name.

“Aunt Gemma’s gonna come get me?” he asks, a slight frown curving on his face.

Harry nods, “Is that okay with you, buddy? I promise she’ll take you wherever you want to go.”

“Well… I guess it’s okay. But why can’t you take me, Daddy?” Josh asks.

“Because,” Harry starts, bending down so that he’s eye level with Josh, “Peter Pan wants to show Daddy around. I won’t be long, I promise. And whenever I’m done, I’ll come get you and we’ll go eat something for dinner, yeah? So while Aunt Gemma is taking you on rides, decide on what you want to eat.”

Josh nods, “Okay Daddy.”

Harry calls Gemma and, luckily, she isn’t very far away from where they are. It only takes her a few minutes to walk over to them with a smile and pull Josh to the ride he started begging her to take him on.

“So, before I start this marvelous tour, I think I should know your name, yeah?” the other man asks Harry.

“’m Harry,” Harry replies and waits for Peter Pan to tell him his real name so that he doesn’t have to keep calling him Peter.

“Louis,” he replies, “And since I’m off my shift, I need to get changed, so the first place I’ll be taking you is my dressing room.”

Harry ignores the pull in his gut because – _dressing room._ He’s going to be in the same room with Louis for a while, a very much naked Louis, in fact.

“You okay curly?” Louis asks, a smirk on his face. Harry blushes, hoping he isn’t thinking about the same thing that Harry is.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It turns out, Louis’s dressing room is nowhere near his signing station and they end up walking halfway across the whole park to get to it.

Once they get to it, though, Harry is extremely thankful. His feet hurt from all the walking and he’s pretty sure he looks sweaty and gross from the heat outside. Louis’s dressing room is huge and air conditioned with a couch along one wall, a mirror and desk along the other, and wardrobe on another one.

Harry sits on the couch across the wall from wardrobe, making himself at home. Louis laughs.

“It’s an extremely long walk, I know, and I’m sorry. I should have warned you,” Louis says, pushing a hand through his hair.

Harry shakes his head, “It’s okay, I just didn’t know that this place was so bloody huge.”

Louis smiles, “Yeah, I’m used to it, though.”

Harry nods in understanding and, wow, did Louis get closer or is that his imagination?

He concludes it definitely isn’t his imagination when Louis drops down gracefully into his lap, straddling Harry’s thighs.

Louis looks up at Harry through his eyelashes, “Is it okay if I kiss you right now or would that be way out of line?”

“Yes, yeah – you can –“ Harry starts, but then he’s cut off by Louis’s lips attached to his.

Louis’s lips are slick and smooth against Harry’s, moving rough and yet smoothly against his own. Louis sneaks his tongue past Harry’s lips, Harry moans at the contact.

“Are we really making out while you’re still dressed as Peter Pan?” Harry asks, pulling away.

Louis hums, attaching his lips to Harry’s neck and sucking in a dark bruise underneath his jaw. Harry grips at Louis’s thick hips in return, moaning whenever Louis takes that at his advantage and pushes his hips down into Harry’s.

“Bet you’ve never been sucked off by Peter Pan before, have you?” Louis says, smirking.

Before Harry can say what he’s thinking ( _of course not, Jesus Christ_ ) Louis is falling to the floor onto his knees and slotting his body in-between Harry’s splayed open legs.

Louis smiles up to him and pops open the top button of his jeans, then pulls down the zipper with his bloody fucking teeth. Harry can’t help the groan that sneaks past his lips or the way that his hands move to grip at the back of Louis’s head.

“Be careful, don’t make my hat fall off,” Louis says and then he’s pulling Harry’s cock out of his pants and taking Harry down his throat in one giant suck.

An inhumane sound rips itself through Harry’s throat as Louis sucks at Harry’s cock, licking his way up to the wet head of Harry’s cock. Louis looks up at Harry through his eyelashes as he gives the slit tiny little kitten licks and, Christ, Harry should feel like a sick pervert for getting off on Louis in a Peter Pan costume, sucking his cock, but he doesn’t because this is probably the hottest shag he’s ever had in his entire life.

Louis sucks Harry down again, his nose hitting Harry’s abdomen and sucks extremely hard, the noise so fucking hot Harry isn’t sure what to do with himself.

Louis sucks at Harry’s cock with more intent, bobbing his head quickly up and down Harry’s shaft. Harry grips Louis’s hair tighter and gasps out a, “I’m gonna come,” as a warning, but Louis just sucks and licks at Harry’s cock harder and faster, the exact opposite of what Harry would have thought would have happened at his warning.

Harry’s hips push up roughly and then he’s coming, filling up Louis’s throat and causing him to gag. Louis pulls off, about to spit out Harry’s come, but Harry puts his hand over the other boy’s mouth, causing Louis to have no other choice but to swallow Harry’s come.

Harry kisses him after, rubbing roughly at Louis’s cock through his tights. Harry makes an attempt at pulling Louis’s cock out of its confines, but laughs frustratingly after a moment of trying and failing.

“Jesus fuck, take these things off, need to touch you, shit,” Harry whines, making another feeble attempt at freeing Louis’s cock.

Louis laughs, breathless, and pulls his tights and pants off in one quick tug, his hard cock popping free and bobbing straight up to Louis’s stomach, leaking precome.

Harry moans at the sight of Louis’s hard cock and takes it in hand, giving Louis a few harsh tugs before Louis comes without warning all over his own stomach and chest.

Harry lowers his head, licking at Louis’s come and then makes a show at swallowing, smirking as Louis drops his head back on the couch, groaning.

“Jesus Christ,” Louis says.

Harry laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos would mean the world, also you can find me at lewistumlinsin on tumblr xoxo


End file.
